


Kiss Cam

by icywind



Series: Winterhawk Valentines Prompts 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Prompt: Person B rescues Person A from a bad blind date.Clint's having a good time at the game - well, apart from his date being a tool.





	

 

 

_Clint: UR never setting me up again_

_Phil: Why not?_

_Clint: This guy is the worst_

_Phil: Brad's a decent guy, good lecturer, funny_

_Clint: The. Worst._

_Phil: His phd is pre-Bronze Age Cultures – you two have things in common!_

_Clint: Yeah no not really_

_Clint: Liking archery isn't the same as anything w/his degree_

_Clint: M'not intellectual and u know it_

_Clint: And now so does he_

_Phil: Clint – you are an intelligent man, we are not having that argument again._

_Clint: Fine. w/e_

_Clint: He's still the worst_

_Phil: Sorry :(_

 

Clint breathed out a sigh and watched the Zamboni swing around the rink as he stowed his phone. The date so far had been a disaster despite 'having common interests.' Phil had meant well, but he'd really, _really_ , missed the mark with this one. The conversation during dinner had been stilted at best and long stretches of the most awkward of awkward silences at worst. 

In all honesty, he'd had half a mind to skip out on the rest of the date – call it a loss and move on. Still – free tickets to a Rangers game were rare, even if he didn't particularly like them, he was going to take advantage so he could get his hockey on.

Of course, while Clint was occupied during the game, the intermissions meant it was back to awkward city. He wasn't hungry and didn't have to go to the bathroom but it had been a tempting thought to run up to wander the concourse once the Mites on Ice were finished. 

He probably should have too, because a moment later there was a smattering of laughter and applause around him and the woman behind him tapped his shoulder and pointed up. “Kiss Cam hon. Pucker up!”

And sure enough, there was his face and his date's face in the middle of an explosion of horrible clip art hearts and lips. Well. Part of his date's face since he was staring at his phone. 

Aw shit. The camera operator was probably not going to let it go until they did something. He or she had, after all, zoomed in on some unsuspecting person for a good five minutes as MSG had been filling up just because they refused to look up and wave during a crowd shot.

“Brad.” He nudged his date. 

Nothing.

“C'mon man,” he gritted out, glancing up at himself on the screen – not panicking yet, thanks, but closer to it than he wanted to admit - then back to his date who still couldn't be bothered to look up from his phone.

No dice.

The crowd was beginning to snigger as “helpful” kissing noises were played over the PA system.

“Guy's a douche.” Came a voice from his right.

Ahh – tall, dark, and ridiculously handsome – Clint had admired him from the moment he'd began excusing himself on his way into the row. And okay, tall was a bit of an overstatement, he was roughly Clint's height, but the brown hair and stubble totally made him dark and there was no denying he was anything other than ridiculously handsome.

“May I...?” The man beside him was already reaching out to caress Clint's chin and Clint just grinned and nodded because hey – why the fuck not kiss a handsome as hell guy that offered even if he wasn't his date - before leaning closer to press their lips together. 

Clint would have been more than happy with just that – a quick peck was usually enough to appease even the most evil of people in charge of the camera, but Handsome next to him made a little questioning noise that Clint felt more than heard and suddenly the kiss was deeper and more involved. 

He dimly heard Brad squawking in protest (Hey! He'd finally looked up from his phone! Good for him!) and the crowd letting out an uproarious cheer at his turn in fortunes. Clint very much would have liked to have kept going, but Handsome soon pulled away and he caught himself leaning after him, eager for more. Clint opened his eyes -when had he closed them?- and saw Handsome's blue eyes damn near sparkling in delight.

“Um...thanks?” Clint eventually managed, fighting the urge to touch his lips, still tingling from the kiss. He couldn't remember the last time a kiss made him feel stupid like this. It was awesome.

“Find your own way home,” Brad said with a huff as he stood and grabbed his coat.

“I think I can manage the subway, thanks,” Clint said over his shoulder.

“I can help you navigate if you like,” Handsome offered, the smile on his face matching the one in his eyes.

“You, I might need help from,” Clint said easily. Oh damn, how had he gotten this lucky all of a sudden? Was he actually being repaid some sort of cosmic luck for the shitty date he'd been on?

“Bucky Barnes,” Handsome held out his hand.

“Clint Barton,” he replied, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

Yeah. Much better end to the night than he'd been hoping for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://redsector-a.tumblr.com/post/156993529208/sizvideos-video).


End file.
